In many user interfaces that are navigated using a directional input device, such as a remote control, browsing for content and viewing content are often separated and cannot be performed concurrently. This frustrates many users that might prefer to view a current media asset while browsing through other media assets, rather than being forced to browse while viewing nothing.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide new methods, systems, and media for presenting related content in a user interface navigated using directional controls.